School Project
by princess-katie
Summary: Onehot. When Blaise Zabini and his friends are told they must go on a date with one of their fellow students as part of a project, no one expects it to very productive. The results are far from expected. BZ/OC


**Disclaimer: I do not own Hary Potter, as it is the property of JKR**

School Project

Severus Snape was faced with a large group of sullen, bored teenagers. And on a Saturday too - the last thing he wanted to be doing was proper work on _his _weekend.

But thanks to that pathetic idea of McGonagall's, which Dumbledore had foolishly backed, here he was.

The 5th, 6th and 7th years sat in front of him, wondering why they were there.

Snape cleared his throat,' You are gathered here today because the headmaster wants you all to learn how to become more mature, and to _grow _as people,' he said, in a tone that made it quite clear what he thought of this.

' What do we have to do? ' 5th year Draco Malfoy demanded.

Snape sighed,' You are to be paired with a member of the opposite sex, and will spend time getting to know this person in a fake relationship. '

There was an outcry from most of the students there - the boys grumbled their protests loudly, whilst the girls hissed their outrage at being stuck with one of those idiots.

Snape shushed them all loudly,' You are to go on a _date _with your allocated partner, and write up a report afterwards, including a full conclusion on whether or not you deem this person to be a suitable partner, and whether or not you would consider a second date. '

Without further delay, Snape proceeded to announce the couples.

Blaise Zabini listened with bated breath as his name was called, waiting to see who he'd be partnered with.

' Blaise Zabini,' Snape called,' and Catherine Rosier.'

From the other side of the room, a girl with curly black hair and hazel eyes looked up - she locked eyes with Blaise and merely nodded curtly before looking away.

Blaise knew little about Catherine Rosier, other than that she was rarely seen without best friend Daphne Greengrass, she came from a long line of perfect purebloods, and she wouldn't go out of her way to talk to people she didn't know. Over the years she'd speak to him if she sat next to him in class, but they weren't close and he barely knew her.

Later that day, the Slytherins were sat at their evening meal in the Great Hall. Catherine was sitting halfway down the table with Daphne - Malfoy, Crabbe, Goyle and Blaise were sat a short distance away from them.

' Hey Rosier! '

Catherine looked up from her plate of lasagna and raised her eyebrows at Malfoy,' What? ' she demanded.

' Who're you paired off with for this stupid project? ' he asked loudly.

' What do you care? ' Catherine shrugged.

He smirked,' I'm curious. I want to know who ended up with the hot girls, whilst I got _Millicent Bulstrode._ '

From the other endof the table, Millicent had clearly heard the comment and shot him a dirty look.

She rolled her eyes - Malfoy tried to hit on everyone, and had already been out with most of the Slytherins in their year, the year above and the year below.

' I got Blaise,' she answered, before turning back to Daphne - who had the bad luck to be stuck with Goyle, whilst Crabbe got Pansy Parkinson.

Malfoy whistled and looked at his friend,' You never said, Blaise, you sly snake. '

Blaise - a fairly good looking boy with dark hair and dark eyes - shrugged.

They were all leaving the dining room when Blaise fell into step beside Catherine,' When do we have to go on this date thing then? ' he asked her.

Catherine shrugged,' Snape said anytime, so long as it's before this time next week.'

' Ok,' he said, feeling a little awkward about the situation,' how do you feel about Friday night? '

' Sure,' she said,' where are we going? '

There was a pause, as he racked his brains,' I'll think of something. '

*****

On Friday night, Catherine stood in the dormitory whilst Daphne watched her getting ready for her date. The other occupants of the room - Millicent, Pansy and Tracey Davis - were sitting on Pansy's bed, discussing their own dates.

' Nott's actually a really nice guy,' smiled Tracey,' we went to the room of requirements and it was lovely. '

Pansy scoffed,' Well _anyone _has got to be better than Crabbe. You know where we went on our date last night? We sat in the common room. He spoke two words in two hours. I ended up walking off. '

Daphne laughed,' Looks like he and Goyle have been plotting together because that's exactly what happened to me th other night.'

' Where's Blaise taking you? ' Millicent asked Catherine.

Catherine shrugged,' He wouldn't tell me, but there's only so many places you can go in the castle, so I won't be getting my hopes up. Now,' she said, standing up,' how do I look? '

She was wearing a set of emerald robes which suited her nicely, and her hair was fixed back with a jade clip.

' Very nice,' Daphne said,' although why go to such an effort for a fake date? '

Catherine shrugged,' Well, you know, Blaise is kind of good looking, and he seems nice enough . . . '

Daphne laughed,' Seriously? Are you after him? '

' We are not having this conversation. Goodbye,' Catherine said, laughing at her friend and leaving the room.

As she entered the common room, she heard a wolf-whistle, and Malfoy approached her.

' Looking good Rosier,' he said, leering at her.

' Back off Malfoy,' she said,' you know I'm waiting for Blaise. '

Malfoy shrugged,' It's not as if you're actually dating Blaise though - it's only for this school thing. So what say you and I maybe - '

' No. '

To her utmost relief, Malfoy had no time to say anything else, because Blaise sauntered down from the boys dormitories, wearing neat black robes.

' Very nice,' he said, smirking at Catherine,' you look good.'

' Not bad yourself,' she replied,' now where are we going? '

' The grounds,' he said.

She sighed,' We're going for a _walk? _After I got all dressed up? '

' Just shut up and walk,' he said, rolling his eyes.

As they walked through the castle and across the grounds, they asked each other questions about their lives and got to know each other a little better. Catherine found that Blaise was very funny, and Blaise found that Catherine was witty and intelligent.

' Ok,' Blaise said as they got to the edge of the lake,' here we are.'

And there in front of them, was a small table laid for two, with silver platters of food there. A candle was in the middle of the table, and besides the lake, it made a beautiful picture.

' Oh,' she breathed, as Blaise looked at her expectantly,' this is fantastic. You did all this for me? '

He shrugged,' For this school project things - if we're going to do it, might as well do it right, right? '

Catherine shook her head, wide-eyed,' No, you didn't just do this for the project thing, did you? Crabbe and Goyle took their dates to the common room, and you do all this? '

He smiled, a little bashful,' Alright, you got me,' he nodded,' now come on, sit down before the food gets cold.'

He pulled her chair out for her and they sat down together.

As she picked up her knife and fork, she looked across at him,' Why, then? ' she asked him.

He grinned - not the smirk he usually wore, but a true grin - ' I wanted there to be one girl who Malfoy didn't nab first. Just one girl who I could have, for a change. '

' Oh yeah? ' she asked with a smile.

' Yeah,' he repeated softly,' because I don't know you nearly as well as I'd like to. You're - you're really something, Catherine Rosier. '

' And you're not bad yourself,' she said with a smile.

After the meal, Blaise offered his arm to his date for the night, and they walked back to the common room. They got back just a minute or two before curfew, and found that most of ths house were in their dorms, since the common room was practically empty.

' Well,' smiled Catherine, dropping her hand from Blaise as they got to the bottom of the stairs to the girl's dormitories,' it's been fun. You really know how to treat a girl.'

' Then should we end this date properly? ' Blaise asked.

Catherine raised her eyebrows,' For the sake of the school project? '

He laughed,' I think this is far more than a project now,' he said, before leaning in and planting a kiss on her lips. She returned the kiss with affection, and when they broke apart, he kissed each of her cheeks.

' Will there be a second date? ' he asked hopefully.

She smiled,' I think there might just be. '

When Snape read Catherine's report on the project, and then Blaise's, he found them to be both very complimentary indeed, and each highly commended the other as a suitable date, and professed that they would very much consider a 2nd date - and a 3rd, 4th and 5th too!


End file.
